Swallow Beastana
Swallow Beastana (Fan-fiction Character)Swallow Beastana was a near-human female Jedi Master who was known for her reckless attitude towards war. She was a powerful Jedi and had a seat in the Jedi High council. Beastana fought in countless wars since a young age and became a Jedi Master at 19 years old. During the Clone Wars she became a Jedi General and fought in the battle of Hoth alongside Elegant Dotcha and Preida Kohn and in the Battle of Stewjon against the Separatists who tried to overthrow the planet. Beastana survived order 66 as she was unconscious in the depths of Coruscant after her duel with Darth Vader. Obi Wan Kenobi and Beastana stayed on Geonosis to protect Luke Skywalker until she was impaled by Maul in 2 BBY. Early life Swallow Beastana was born in Nar Shaddaa in 51 BBY, she was taken into the Jedi Temple at a young age and showed a great connection to the force. She trained with her cousin, Aurra Sing who turned to the dark side in 35 BBY and she fought her cousin but failed to defeat her. Swallow was favoured by the Jedi high council and they noticed how powerful she was therefore, she became a Jedi Master at 19 years of age, one of the youngest. She had a seat in the Jedi High Council. She fought in battles against the pirates in Florrum and went on missions with other jedi. Clone Wars Swallow Beastana joined with over 100 other jedi to Geonosis to rescue Anakin, Obi Wan and Padme Amidala in 22 BBY. She fought in the battle of Geonosis and Anakin,Obi Wan and Padme were rescued. During the formation of the clone army for the Republic, Beastana became a jedi general and fought in the battle of Hoth against the Separatists in order to retrieve a stolen kyber crystal along with Elegant Dotcha and Preida Kohn. They were successful in retrieving it back. Swallow was also, along with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Obi Wan Kenobi in a mission to track down Separatists bases which they had found on Begano, they attempted to collect valuable data in the base to track down other bases and put an end to the war but they were stopped by Asajj Ventress and Hilda who managed to stop them from collecting any important data from the base on Begano. Swallow was also in a mission along with Obi Wan and Maar Bookie to rescue Kasso Del Matto who was kept prisoner by General Grievous, they took over the Separatist ship but were too late to save Kasso who was sucked into the depths of space, however they were caught in a trap but they managed to escape without capturing Grievous. Swallow was in another mission along with Anakin Skywalker, Killing Toyn and Lu Lang in Utapau to try and rescue the kidnapped Republic Senators for the second time however, they were unsuccessful as many of their clone troopers, Toyn and Lang were killed by the controlled tank which was stationed at the top of the warhouse and exploded many of the clones. Swallow confronted Grievous and tried to disable the tank. Swallow and Grievous fought but he managed to escape and the senators were transported away from the warehouse and they were unsuccessful, however after the fourth attempt to try and rescue the senators was successful and Grievous was arrested. Ending of the Clone Wars Swallow Beastana joined with Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Djen Coleman, Tepi Sohn, Temina Becosa, Dino Oblastee, Quasto Quenoss, Tipeon Tiin confront Palpatine after hearing that he was the sith lord they’ve been looking for. However, Beastana’s recklessness got the best of her as she ran towards the sith lord who broke out a sith scream close to Beastana’s proximity, which resulted in her falling unconscious. Beastana was unconscious for the whole confrontation and Anakin Skywalker’s turn to the dark side and becoming Darth Vader. Beastana woke up and found her fellow Jedi friends who were all slaughtered by the sith lord. Darth Sidious orders Darth Vader to kill Beastana as the first jedi kill and proving his loyalty to him. Vader confronted Beastana and they duelled over the dead jedi corpses. Beastana luckily manages to escape and breaks through the Senate building into the streets of Coruscant. Darth Vader signals the Clones and the Coruscant Police that Swallow Beastana committed several murders of her fellow jedi friends, framing her and making her a fugitive. Beastana disguises herself and attempts to go back to the Jedi Temple to alert them that she was being framed and that the sith lord is Chancellor Palpatine, however she was interrupted by several Coruscant police and Clones chasing her through the busy streets. Beastana was caught in a trap as she was surrounded by lots of clones and Darth Vader. She confronted Darth Vader and was able to hold back but then she was at the edge of the skyscraper with two lightsabers being forced towards her neck. Beastana let’s go and falls down to the bottom of the tall skyscraper, barely alive. Darth Vader anticipates that she was killed and he contacts the Coruscant Police and the other Clones that Beastana has been dealt with. After that, Darth Vader with his army of Clones headed to the Jedi Temple. Category:Browse